A new member
by SpinningMelody
Summary: Rena was a social outcast in her real life and never had any friends, though she did inside of "The World." But will she be her true self or will she hide behind her fake character personality? (I'm really bad at summaries, please reveiw. I will update this story about everyday."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

**Hey everyone I'm back with another fan fiction, this time . /Hack GU I wrote this thing up about a year ago and I found it while looking on one of my old flash drives. So I decided why not to post this thing up. I'm only hoping that I can have everyone's characters pretty perfect. So I would love to hear your guy's feedback and reviews on it as well, it always makes me want to write more when people actually write reviews. So please enjoy my story. ~**

Tsukasa sighed as she walked into the game called "The World". Sure everyone at school said that this was the best game ever made but she really didn't see why it was so fun. She had been playing for about a month now and was already a level 45 Adept Rouge. She looked completely different than she did in real life her hair now a blond color and her outfit well, it was something that she would never be caught dead in and she hated how it showed so much skin. But she ignored the stares that she would get from time to time from other men players.

:: I wonder if there is any other reason for me to keep playing this game. ::

She spoke to herself while walking up the stairs to where the gates where until she bumped into someone sending her falling right on her butt. She gritted her teeth grunting some as she jumped up about to yell at them as she stopped herself as she blinked looking down some as she sighed.

:: You alright there? ::

:: Yeah, but watch where you're going. ::

He spoke somewhat irritated, Tsukasa huffed some as she looked the other way, knowing if she ever saw this character again that she would probably get along with him since even though it was clearly her fault though she would never admit if anything was her own fault to begin with.

:: Clearly it was your fault. ::

As she scuffed some as she walked past him she knew he would probably wanting to pick a fight with her and she didn't know how strong he was and she didn't want to get her hands all dirty so early on as she stopped looking back to him as she said with a smirk to make his blood boil some more.

:: We will meet again sometime very soon there stranger. ::

She turned back as she started walking up the stairs. Haseo was the male's name he didn't like her already and he did not really want to let her get away that easily but he had other thing's he needed to attend to. Tsukasa pushed open the large brown medal doors as she slowly made her way inside scanning around the players as she had only one person in her mind and it was Kuhn. She knew him since the time she started playing "The World" and sure she knew he was always one with the lady's she always disliked that since she secretly had a crush on him. She knew if she told him her heart would be out in the open to get toyed with so she thought it would be best to never tell him

:: Now where in the world is that man? ::

As she kept walking till she got by the gate. She not even five minutes heard some girls gigging and a voice, his voice. She balled her fists as she tried to hold in her anger. It's not like she was his girlfriend or anything, just one of the how many thousands of girls he told those entire sweet loving thing's to. She inhaled and exhaled slowly as she made her way over to him slowly tapping on his shoulder gently. He turned a moment later exposing his pale complexion and that smile that could make any girl melt. Tsukasa held in the blush that she so desperately wanted to let expose on her face though as all she did was smile softly.

:: Heehee, did you miss me? ::


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

:: Of course, who wouldn't miss a pretty face like yours? ::

Tsukasa looked away from a moment not wanting to blush the two girls who he was originally flirting with looked to one another as they both looked quite unpleased as the both spoke in unison.

:: Who is she Kunie?! ::

:: Huh? Oh she's my teammate when I got out in the field most of the time. ::

The two girls huffed as they walked away as they honestly didn't believe what he was saying. Kuhn walked after them telling them to come back that it was not what they were thinking, though the girl's would not even look back and acknowledge his presence. All Tsukasa could do was just sigh knowing that he was never really going to have the luck with the ladies if he flirted with as many as he did at one time, though she did feel at the same time that this was her fault due to her coming over to where he was talking. She slowly shifted her eye sight to the dark grey marble floor.

:: Ah, and here I thought I had some - - wait Tsukasa are you alright? ::

As his face now looked concerned as for her he secretly had a soft spot for her than he did for most of the people that he cared about. She looked up to him slowly, she was trying so desperately hard to hold her feelings in but she didn't want to anymore as she turned away from him.

:: Its fine, don't worry about me anymore. Kuhn::

She transported to another place using the chaos gate. Kuhn took a step forwards trying to grab her though he was too late. He sighed though he was now more concerned before about what was going through her mind after the two girls were trying to see who she was. As he turned to leave he was greeted by his other teammate

:: Make her run off again Kuhn. Like always::

:: It's not like I was trying to Pi. Something seemed to be bothering her ::

Pi sighed as she shook her head. She was dressed in a much more reveling outfit than Tsukasa, and had bright pink and white hair that was tied up in twin tails as she walked right in front of Kuhn as she spoke adjusting her glasses thinking that he should at least know what was going on with Tsukasa.

:: Now listen and don't go telling her I told you. You got that. ::

:: Huh? ::

:: Rena told me when she first entered .G.U. that she had a crush on you. So do you think she likes seeing you flirt with all these girls Kuhn? ::

Kuhn stood there for a few moments as he was actually surprised to think that Tsukasa had a crush on him. Sure there were tons of girls that had crushes on him but he never had a girl that was close to him have a crush on him as he soon snapped out of his trance knowing what he had to do as he ran to the chaos gate choosing her favorite place.

_**-Delta Hidden Forbidden Princess-**_

**I know the location isn't an actual location in the game but I thought it would be that would suit her. Please forgive me for not going warp locations for minor thing's wrong, I will try harder in the upcoming locations to keep them more in the games locations.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tsukasa sighed as she relived her stress by killing all the monsters in the area falling to her knees breathing deeply as she looked through her pouch for some health since she was only at 50HP left since the monsters were at 47. Tsukasa jumped some as she heard noises within the area as she thought it was a PK as she slowly got up loudly calling out, her words were somewhat shaky

:: W-who's there?! ::

Haseo stopped walking as he heard a female's voice as his two teammates that were with him blinked once they heard someone as well as his green suit friend spoke.

:: Haseo don't you hear that? ::

:: Yeah, it's her. ::

:: Who? ::

As his teammates both spoke, Haseo started running as his teammates followed. He stopped once he spotted her as he smirked some knowing that she was all alone and he could now give her some kind of pay back from back at the chaos gate, Haseo walked to her quietly as he spoke.

:: Hey you! ::

Tsukasa turned slowly her cheeks were light red and she lightly was crying, she was scared that she was going to be PKED by some strong member and she had no one to protect her. She soon noticed it was the male that she bumped into as she blinked some as her voice cracked some when she spoke.

:: C-can I help y-you? ::

:: Are you alright? ::

His green suit friend spoke as he noticed that she has been crying as this man's name was known as Syllabus, as Haseo took a step forward made Tsukasa step back. Sure she tried to pull on a personality that seemed tough and strong, though in reality she was nowhere near that. She was weak and dependent on others and a cry baby at best.

:: I-I just got separated from my team was all. ::

:: And who is your team? ::

Haseo spoke crossing his arms; he was quite interested to see who was in her team since he knew that she could not have been the leader in the party even if she had wanted to. He guessed that she was a low level noob and probably had just started playing the game today or a few days ago.

:: I'm her team leader. ::


End file.
